


DILEMMA

by Leilani5



Series: Everything that is Us. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape, Bottom Dean, Domineering Naomi, Drastic life adjustments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, KInd Alpha Michael, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Anna, Pregnant Omega Dean, Protective Ellen, Responsible Alpha Castiel, Sacrifices, Sickly Claire, Threats, Top Castiel, Work pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel was torn between his Omega, his young daughter and his career. The need to be with  the ailing duo proved to be challenging. Not to mention hurting his career. Added to his problems was the Alpha's domineering mother, Naomi. Her dislike of Sam in her granddaughter's life made it harder for Castiel who cherished the Alpha's help. Sam who's in love with Anna often found himself at loggerheads with Naomi constantly.</p><p>Castiel hated his mother but at the same time he needed her help. So he had no choice but to adhere her meddlesome ways for Naomi never hesitate to remind him of his responsibilities towards Claire whenever she could.</p><p>Will Dean just let himself suffer alone without the Alpha next to him most of the time? Will he risked seeking solace from his ex Michael who had gained his Alpha's trust? Will Castiel break from all this sudden dilemma he's facing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Mistrust. Hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for reading, kudos and the encouraging comments for that fic! Mahalo! xoxoxoxo!!

Castiel sat next to Claire's bed. The child fell asleep while breathing through the oxygen mask. The Alpha caressed her forehead and gave her a gentle kiss before leaving the room. He took out his phone and called Ellen.

Naomi waved at him to come, but he excused himself by pointing at the phone in his hand. She gave him the eye and continued talking to Anne. 

"Is he much better, El?" the Alpha said mournfully.  
"Yes, Cas. The doctor had no choice but to give him two jabs on both thighs since he's been throwing up a lot this past couple of hours.He can't eat anything, I'm so worried about him. How's Claire doing too?" Ellen said.

"She's sleeping now, El hooked on oxygen. Oh no... I wished I could be there. I'm so worried about my Omega, he needed me too. " Castiel sighed and continued,"What did the doctor say El? Did they put him on IV? Is our pup alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, Cas. He's fed, and your baby's fine. The doctor advised Dean to eat dry food like crackers or perhaps frequent, smaller portions meal when he get's a little better. He even increased Dean's medication for nausea, Cas." Ellen explained.

"I will call the office and asked for emergency leave. I will come right away after I send my daughter home tomorrow. I'm afraid she will have a relapse if she didn't see me when she woke up the next morning. I hope you understand, and I'm sorry to trouble you, Ellen." the Alpha apologized.

"Cas, don't worry about it, I understand, and so did Dean. He's still sleeping, but I will tell him later about this alright?" the beta assured. 

"Thank you so much, Ellen. I truly appreciate your help, and I will compensate you for taking off work for my Omega." Castiel promised.

"Oh Castiel, you're both like my own children. Please don't do anything like such. I was glad to be of help, and you know I will do it readily. And you, young man, please take care of yourself too alright? Don't burn yourself out." Ellen advised gently.

"Thank you again so much and I will. Please, can you tell Dean to call me when he wakes up? I missed him so much, El." Castiel pleaded as he walked towards his mother and Anna.

"Of course, Cas. Take care now. Bye." Ellen said.  
"You too, El. Bye." he hung up and was stood before the two women.

"I want to talk to you," Naomi demanded, and Castiel gave a tired sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna left Castiel alone with his mother and went into Claire's room. She felt sorry for the Alpha for what he's about to face with her ex mother in law. Naomi had been ranting about Sam's involvement in her granddaughter's life to her.

Anna knew that Naomi was afraid she might lose Claire soon if the Alpha adopted her. No matter how the Omega tried to convince her, that it will never happen. That Sam was a wonderful and kind gentleman. Naomi wasn't convinced

"Listen, Castiel. I want you to tell the other Alpha to back off. He may take Claire away one day, and you should do something about it. She's my only grandchild. I don't want to lose her!" Naomi said with feelings.

"Firstly, mother. I won't do such things and I'm glad that Sam's with Anna. He cared about Claire like his own Secondly, Dean's pregnant and you're going to have more grandchildren in the future." Castiel declared. 

Naomi who was caught by surprised that she attacked her son immediately. "Well, you're not married to him so the pup's a bastard and it has nothing to do with me."

The Alpha's eyes flashed red at her. He was so incensed that he almost lashed out at his mother but realized they were in hospital. With gritted teeth, he growled lowly, "Get out of my sight!"

Naomi knew she's crossed the line but she stood up to stare at her son. Challenging him.

"You're still not married to him Castiel. So what does that say about him? I maybe harsh but I'm your mother and I know what's right for you. Give your utmost attention to Claire before Sam takes her away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel retorted angrily, "I'm not going to waste my time listening to your baseless assumptions, mother. I suggest you leave now because you're not helping the situation. All you did was just riling us up. Though, we appreciate your concern, Anna and me don't really want your unwanted opinions right now. So once again, please leave." 

Naomi gave him a steely look and said, "Fine. Don't come looking for me or your father when you're in trouble. Goodbye Castiel." Then she walked away.

The Alpha rubbed his face tiredly and went to see Claire and Anna.

The Omega looked up instantly when she saw him entering the room. 

"She's left. Anna, I'm sorry about the things my mother must have said to you." Castiel apologized in a whisper. 

"It's okay." she whispered softly when Claire stirred in her sleep

"Did Dean know you're here, Alpha?"

Castiel hesitated then said, "...yeah.."

"Cas? What's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly. 

The Alpha looked at his ex wife who knew him too well and decided to tell her the truth. 

"Dean's in the hospital, Anna. He's suffering from terrible vomitting and dehydration." He explained.

"Oh Cas! Why didn't you tell me this!?" Anna whispered loudly.

"Claire needed me, Anna..." he said forlornly.

"Cas! Go to Dean. I will be here for Claire. Don't worry. Call me later to tell me about his condition, alright?." Anna said as she pulled the Alpha's hand.

"Are you sure, An?" Castiel asked worriedly as he looked at their daughter.

"Yes! Go now, and please give Dean my love." she smiled and kissed both the Alpha's cheeks.

"Thank you, Anna." he said gratefully and gave a soft kiss to his sleeping daughter and whispered, "Papa will come see you soon, my love."

Castiel then rushed out of the hospital to meet his Omega.

Dean woke up and reached for his phone on the side table. He saw the time that showed a quarter to midnight. Ellen was fast asleep on the armchair opposite him. The Omega smiled softly at his aunt and then he thought about his Alpha. Wondering what he's doing. Maybe asleep next to Claire too. 

Dean was about to shut his eyes when he saw the door to his room opened. Then there stood the man that stole his heart..looking at him with the most beautiful smile on his face.

Dean smiled back at him softly, he was pleasantly surprised. His Alpha's here, Castiel's here, he thought. In the darkness, Castiel moved slowly towards his Omega, quietly so as not to wake Ellen. 

"Hello my love," he whispered softly to Dean and kissed his lips.

"Hello, my Alpha."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling now baby?" Castiel whispered as he rubbed Dean's belly gently.

"I'm better now, Alpha, maybe because of the shots. How's Claire?? Who's with her now, Alpha" Dean asked.

"Anna is there. Claire's asleep while getting treated, baby. Thank you for asking." he explained.

"Oh..but she's gonna look for you when she's awake." Dean expressed his concern and Castiel replied.  
"Yeah but Anna will be there, Dean. And I will visit her tomorrow too."

Dean looked at him adoringly. He knew that his Alpha's spreading himself thin and he felt so bad for being such a burden.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked and Dean just shook his head, smiling softly.

"Can tell me more about your condition, sweetheart?" the Alpha asked.

"I can't eat and I can't even stand the smell of food, Alpha. The first thing I did when I woke up was throwing up even when I only drank water. I'm harming our baby inside of me. I'm so sorry, Alpha." the Omega lamented to his attentive fiance.

Castiel held him close and said that it isn't Dean's fault. It's just his body is going through some temporary changes. 

The Alpha seemed calm about this but inside he was alarmed. He's going to have a talk with Dean's doctor in the morning.

"You're gonna get better soon. I'm gonna call work later to be here for both you and Claire, so don't worry alright?" Castiel assured and kissed him.

Dean looked at Castiel in warm admiration. Both Claire and their baby are so lucky to have an Alpha father like him. Dean promised himself to get better and reached up to kiss his man.

The next day before leaving the hospital to meet Claire, Castiel called his superior on the phone. Immediately the other Alpha was unhappy when Castiel requested an emergency leave. He reminded Castiel of his duties and responsibilities to complete the work log.

"I know that but this was truly an emergency. I have to be here for them for just these few days at least. I'm their, Alpha. Please understand, my situation." Castiel reiterated his reasons.

Castiel was seething inside when the Alpha again reminded him of his duties, that he"s new to the division and many others are ready to take over his job.

Castiel muttered his understanding angrily and hung up the phone. He sat on the chair outside Dean's room and growled into his hands on his face. Few nurses were slightly alarmed by his grouchy manner that he hurriedly apologized.

The Alpha sat thinking about how he's going about this dilemma. He needed to balance both his family and his career. It seemed easier but he didn't know that it will only get much harder from there on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas?" Ellen called out. She woke up to find Dean sleeping and his Alpha sitting outside with both his hands in his head. Cas looked up at the beta and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Ellen," he said.

"Are you okay? When did you get here?" Ellen asked, concerned.  
"Last night. I just have a little headache" he replied quietly.  
"Why don't you get some sleep inside?" she asked.

"It's okay, El, thanks but I'm going to see Claire soon." the Alpha smiled.  
"Oh, how was she, Cas?" Ellen asked.  
"She's going to be fine as she's getting treatment. Anna's with her now," he explained, and Ellen nodded. 

"I'm worried about Dean, El. The doctor told me that he will be released this afternoon. I've already signed his form and can you help me take him home, El? I'm so sorry to burden you." the Alpha said.

"Say no more, Cas. I will be here for Dean. You send my love to Anna and Claire, alright?" Ellen smiled warmly at him.  
"Thank you, El." Castiel hugged the beta and promised her that he'll be home that night. 

Ellen watched the Alpha hurried off. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to Dean, afraid to wake him up. The beta shook her head and smiled before going back to Dean's room.

"Papa!!" Claire exclaimed happily when she saw her father. She felt much better that the Alpha rushed to embrace his daughter in bed. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm feeling much better, Papa, but you're not here just now." the child pouted.   
"Papa sorry sweetheart, but I'm here now, and I'm going to take you home. The doctor said you can leave, are you happy?" Castiel smiled as he said the comforting words.

"Yes!! Can we have breakfast first? I'm hungry," she asked, looking at both her parents who laughed softly at their daughter.  
"Of course, baby. Come!" Castiel lifted her off the bed and kissed both her cheeks. 

That afternoon, few hours after Dean got home with Ellen, his vomiting started again, and it got worse, even though he took the medicine. Ellen insisted on taking him back to the hospital, but he refused.

"I'm not gonna get those shots anymore, El!" he replied as he heaved into the toilet bowl which had become his constant companion lately. His eyes watered and his voice hoarse from his condition. Ellen rubbed his back continuously, as she tried to convince the Omega to agree with her idea. "Dean, at least let me call, Castiel. He'll..' 

"No, Ellen, please don't. Claire needed him. He'll come home soon anyway." Dean interjected.  
"Okay, then. Come, rinse your mouth and eat some more crackers." Ellen pulled him up gently when he stopped retching.

"El, I don't wanna eat." said Dean stubbornly.  
"You have to, Dean. Please." Ellen coaxed.

"I'm just going to throw every fucking thing out!!" he growled angrily. Ellen knew Dean was mad at his condition and not her, so she persuaded him again. He ate and threw up again immediately. The beta looked on helplessly, wishing there was something she could do.

The pregnant Omega's condition worsened throughout the evening that he can't obliterate the resentment building inside of him. He didn't mean to hate his Alpha, but he can't deny the way he felt. 

It was almost eight and Castiel's still not home yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The Alpha walked into his apartment feeling so guilty and exhausted. He had spent the whole day with his daughter who refused to let him go without tears. Anna apologized profusely to him, but Castiel assured her that Claire was his responsibility too. So he ended up staying close to their daughter.

Castiel had assumed that everything was okay with his Omega since he hasn't heard from him nor Ellen but he was mistaken. The minute he walked through the door, Ellen ran up to him and told the Alpha what happened. 

"Oh God Ellen! Why didn't you call me? I would've come home sooner!" he responded irritably, as he rushed to his bedroom. Dean was in bed, lying face down. He heard his Alpha's voice but he remained silent. The Omega was being stubborn.

Ellen, who followed him, quickly explained, "Dean didn't let me, Cas, he didn't even want to go to the hospital."  
The Alpha immediately apologized for snapping at her.  
"It's okay, Cas. I know you're tired, and you didn't mean to. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?" Ellen asked gently.

"Nothing, El. You've helped us a lot. Thank you so much, and I'm very sorry again." Castiel said shamefully.

"It's alright, Cas. You take care now, okay. Please call me if there's anything. Dean's medicine are on the kitchen counter. Try to make him eat the crackers and drink the juice too okay. I will come after work tomorrow." The Alpha nodded his understanding and thanked her again. Ellen kissed his cheeks and left.

Cas climbed onto the bed and pulled the Omega's shoulder to face him. Dean wouldn't yield and grumbled,"Please, I'm tired. I wanna sleep, Alpha."

"Dean, I'm so sorry my love but I can't leave Claire. It was the worse attack she ever had, and she was truly afraid. I hope you'll understand. Ellen said that you're not faring any better sweetheart. Why don't you let her take you back to the hospital?" Castiel spoke softly into Dean's ears.

Dean replied without turning to his Alpha, "The doctors could do nothing! I need to sleep now, Alpha, please!" 

Castiel wasn't deterred. He was exhausted, but he tried to understand his ailing Omega. So he forced Dean to look at him and held his face.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm so sorry for not being here, Dean. But I'm here now, and I will take care of you. Please eat something sweetheart. I don't care if you throw up again and again. I just wanna make sure you're fed. Come, my love." 

Castiel pulled Dean's upper body off the bed gently, and Dean finally relented. The resentment that the Omega felt for his Alpha earlier had turned to remorse that he quickly circled his arms around the man and kissed his neck, whispering, "I'm sorry." 

Castiel laughed softly and kissed Dean's hair. "I love you, baby, so much." The Alpha's phone vibrated continuously in his pocket, but he ignored it. 

The constant calls were from his superior.

Castiel cared for his Omega that night and fell asleep immediately after Dean went to bed. He was too exhausted that he forgot to return the calls.


	7. Chapter 7

The Alpha woke up the next morning to the sound of his Omega retching in the bathroom. He rushed to find Dean sitting in front of the toilet bowl with both his hands on the ceramic. 

"Oh, Dean..." the Alpha moaned as he squats next to his Omega.  
Dean smiled wearily and said, "Morning, Alpha. Meet my best friend.  
Castiel kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I'm gonna make you some warm ginger tea, baby. Then later, we'll take a walk alright? Hope that the fresh air will make you feel better." 

Dean nodded and stayed longer before he got up and brushed his teeth. The Alpha helped him, and they both took a shower. While Dean was having his light breakfast with Ellen in the kitchen, Castiel called his superior.

Ellen and the Omega could hear him arguing loudly over the phone in the living room. The conversation lasted half an hour and then the incensed looking Alpha appeared IN the kitchen doorway. They wouldn't dare say a word to him when he sat down at the table. 

Castiel rested his elbow and rubbed his temple. Dean looked on, contemplating whether to ask him what's wrong right away or let him cool off. He knew his Alpha so well that he let him speak first. Ellen busied herself cleaning the fridge.

Dean waited two minutes before he got up and sat next to Castiel. He laid a comforting hand on his Alpha's and searched his face.  
Castiel only looked back at him when he felt the red in his eyes slowly faded. He then muttered, "They suspended me from flying, Dean. I may work in the office in the meantime, and they will pay me accordingly."

Dean held his hand, and sadly, he said, "I'm so sorry Alpha. It's all my fault."

"No, Dean. It's not your's nor Claire's fault sweetheart. Please don't think that way. We're gonna be okay. I have savings, so don't worry. I don't want you to worry, Dean. Just promise me you'll get well alright, my love?" the Alpha assured and kissed Dean's hand. 

Dean nodded and held his Alpha close. "I love you, Castiel. I will get well soon, I promise you. They don't know what they've lost. You're an exceptional pilot, Alpha. A damn fine one."

Castiel smiled at the adulation and muttered thank you to his Omega. Dean kissed his Alpha as the man pulled him up and said, "Let's take that walk now, baby. We both need it right now."


	8. Chapter 8

The soulmates had a nice long mid-morning walk around their neighborhood. The cold, crisp air did wonders to the Omega and Castiel was glad that they were out. 

The heated conversation with his superior was momentarily forgotten. The Alpha had to face the music that he's now temporarily demoted to desk duties. 

The salary was half lesser than what he earned as a pilot. He knew they had to be more careful with money because his taxes alone could dry up his savings in no time. But Castiel wouldn't want to share his worries with his Omega. It was his duty as an Alpha to provide for his Omega and Claire. Not to burden them with his problems. 

The saddest part of this sudden change was that he had to postpone his marriage to Dean. Castiel wanted a lavish wedding party for his Omega, and he wanted to do it with his own money. His first wedding was heavily sponsored, by his parents who objected any contributions from his ex-in-laws. Such was their arrogance, especially his mother, Naomi.

Though Dean never pressed him for a wedding date, Castiel could feel that his Omega was very excited for the big day. He knew that Dean will ask him soon, and he hoped that by that time he's ready to give the answer. 

"Let's go home now. It's time for lunch, my love." Castiel suggested, and Dean groaned. He never thought that he will hate that word so much. Dean loved to eat and even during his modeling days. The Omega was blessed with a good metabolism, and now his condition made him looked almost anorexic. He joked to his Alpha, as they were walking home. 

"Maybe I could go back to modeling with this new physique. What do you think, Alpha?" 

Dean earned a scowl instead of laughter from the man. 

The wonderful smell of baked chicken pie greeted them when they reached their apartment. The Alpha smiled, but Dean made a beeline straight to the bathroom. Ellen said quickly "I made him some biscuits. It's in the oven." 

"Thank you, El. I truly appreciate it. I just hoped that I can afford you later. My career is not looking too good, Ellen." the Alpha lamented.

Ellen walked closer to him and gave him a warm hug. "It's going to be okay. Consider this a test that you will do your best to overcome. Be patient with life, Castiel. Take care of each other. That's the most important thing. Money can always be found, remember that, alright?" 

Castiel nodded and thanked the beta again. He never knew that her simple advice will help them a lot one day.


	9. Chapter 9

The new job proved to be more than just a test. It's almost a challenge for the Alpha. The drastic change of environment was one he has yet to get used to. His co-workers were mainly Alphas and Betas and only a handful of Omegas. 

Most of the Betas avoided him while the Alphas behaved like they owned the department and few of the Omegas were nice and helpful, not to mentioned the hardest working ones there. One of them, a young man called Alfie became Castiel's instant fan and friend. 

Fan because of his awe of the Alpha's actual job as a pilot and friend because the Alpha wasn't an asshole like the other Alphas. Alfie was glad that he was Castiel's assistant. They indeed became fast friends, the first day they met.

Castiel often mentioned the Omega to Dean during dinner that the latter can't help feeling a little jealous and worried. They've not mated for awhile due to his condition. 

Though Castiel seemed understanding, Dean can't help feeling he had disappointed his Alpha. He caught Castiel masturbating in the shower a few times the past few days since he started the new job. 

Dean wondered if he was thinking of his assistant, Alfie while jerking off. So thus began the arguments between the true mates.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean. I'm a man, and I need to do that sometimes and why was this suddenly a problem now? You've seen me jacking off before?" the Alpha asked bewildered. He had just stepped out of the shower when Dean confronted him. 

"You did it a lot lately, Alpha! More than before!" the Omega huffed. 

Castiel removed his towel from his waist and slowly dried his body. He thought of what Ellen had told him earlier. She said that he should expect certain mood changes from his pregnant Omega and be patient with him. They were totally out of Dean's control. 

"And still, why was that a problem, sweetheart?" the Alpha asked again, gentler this time. He stood stark naked as he waited for Dean's answer.

"Were you thinking of him?" the Omega asked bitterly.

Castiel, dumbfounded by the question, laughed softly and asked, "What?!"

"Not what, Alpha. Who." Dean asked impatiently.

"That's what I'm asking. What or who? What are you talking about, baby?" the Alpha asked, clearly amused. His Omega's behavior got stranger lately, and Castiel thought that it's endearing. But looking at his mate now, he could see that Dean's gearing up for a fight instead with him.

"Don't baby me! Just answer my question, Alpha!" Dean's green eyes flashed as he gazed into Castiel's blues.

Castiel smiled at the creature before him. Dean was beautiful but pregnant? He was utter, breathtakingly, gorgeous. The Omega's light tan skin was almost golden and luminous. His moss green eyes had taken the shade of emerald as the pregnancy progresses. 

Those gems adorned by thick dark blonde lashes always had the Alpha mesmerized. Right now he wanted nothing more than kissed Dean's beautiful, pouty, plump lips senseless and that's exactly, what he did.

The Omega was caught off guard but tried to resist his Alpha. Castiel, who was naturally stronger, held him tight as he deepened the kisses till Dean's protests turned to moans. The Alpha smiled triumphantly against his lips and whispered, "It's you, my love."

Dean boneless by the passionate kiss from his Alpha asked hazily, "...huh..?"

"It was you I thought about in the shower." the Alpha replied softly, and they made love that night for the first time in a month.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel saw the dark bruise on his neck and smiled. It just dawned on him that his Omega was talking about Alfie last night. It's not like Dean to give hickeys especially a considerably sized one. 

The Alpha smiled wider at himself in the mirror. Alfie's gonna have a field day teasing him about it later. The kid's like a brother to him, and Castiel can't wait to introduce him to Dean soon. 

Castiel fastened his necktie and walked over to his sleeping Omega. He stared at him before climbing onto bed. Dean opened his eyes slowly and whispered "...morning baby..." 

".. morning beautiful." the Alpha gruffed voice made Dean smiled. It made the Omega's stomach flutters every time he hears it. 

"You didn't shave," Dean whispered as he ran his thumb over the Alpha's stubble.  
"Yeah. I wanna keep it. Do you like it?" he asked, smiling.

"Like it?..I loved it. But don't keep em too long okay, I don't want my Alpha looked like a hobo." Dean admitted seriously, and Castiel just chuckled softly.

"I won't," Castiel promised. He then moved lower to kiss Dean's tummy and was surprised to feel the bump.

"Oh, Dean...our baby.." he whispered in awe and the Omega teased, "You didn't notice it last night, Alpha?"  
Castiel gave him a knowing smile and said, "That was because I was busy making you screamed my name, Omega." 

Dean swatted his Alpha's shoulder playfully, and the man just laughed before turning his attention back to Dean's tummy.  
"Hey, sweetheart. Papa's going to work soon. I'll see you and Daddy later tonight, okay? Be good and make Daddy eat right, my love. I love you."  
Castiel kissed the soft skin and moved to kiss Dean full on the lips. "I love you, baby....see you later tonight, alright?." 

But that night, the Alpha was held back at the office. He had to finish the work that his co-workers had failed to accomplish. Castiel's job was mainly planning the flight schedules and also overseeing the aircraft maintenance, not to manage the staff and other trivial matters. At first, the Alpha had grumbled, then he rolled up his sleeve and segregated the tasks on his desk. Alfie was about to leave when he saw Castiel still at his desk. The Alpha declined when Alfie offered to help. But the Omega had insisted and he finally relented. The worked together well into the night.

Castiel had called Dean to inform that he will be home late. Dean sounded a little sad on the phone when he told about the Alpha's favorite dish he made. Castiel apologized and told Dean to save his dinner in the fridge. 

After they hung up, Dean thought, It already started. Castiel's a workaholic and he knew that's where his man's going to spend his weeknights from then on. The office. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his abdomen as he put away the dinner. He had lost his appetite, so he just drank milk and cookies before turning to bed early but he couldn't sleep. He waited and waited for Castiel to come home.

His Alpha's finally home at a little after one in the morning. He told Dean that he had sent Alfie home first. The Omega lived quite a distance from them, he said and Dean found that he has nothing to respond to that. So he just kissed his Alpha and forced himself to go back to sleep. 

But sleep never came till the Alpha went to work the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean threw away Castiel's favorite food into the trash angrily. He bet his fiance didn't even look at it last night! The Omega turned on the tap and began washing the dirty dish. His mind was too preoccupied that he was startled when his phone rang. The plate in his hand fell into the ceramic sink in a clang. Dean hurriedly turned off the tap and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. 

"Dean? It's me, baby." said the amused Alpha on the other end. Dean realized that he didn't check who the caller was.

"Oh, hi Alpha." Dean replied lightly. He was surprised at his aloofed answer.

"You okay?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why are you calling?" he asked, again, amazed at his own words.

"Do I need a reason sweetheart?" the Alpha asked. puzzled.

Dean quickly responded, "No, of course not. I'm sorry Alpha...I was busy washing the dishes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Castiel said.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean replied and the Alpha couldn't help but felt a little taken aback by Dean's casualness.

"Are you mad at me for not eating the food, Dean?" he asked carefully but Dean went silent so he continued.

"I was too tired sweetheart that I forgot all about it. I'm so sorry but I'll definitely eat it later tonight." the Alpha sounded happy at the end of the sentence. Dean felt bad and told him the truth that he already threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Castiel, baffled.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly and he heard his Alpha sighed.

"Dean? What's going on, my love? You're worrying me, sweetheart." Castiel's voice filled with concern that Dean decided to end the conversation. He didn't want to talk about their problems while Castiel's at work. His fiance will be distracted and Alfie might hear. 

Dean wished he could obliterate his doubts about the other Omega but he couldn't. His Alpha's scent mixed with Alfie's last night and Dean hated it so much that he almost puked. 

"Nothing, Alpha. It's gone bad. I'll make you a new one tonight, kay?" he said, hoping that Castiel will agree and he did.

But before Dean had the chance to say goodbye, Castiel said solemnly, "It wasn't nothing and we both know what's this all about. We're gonna talk about this later, Dean, whether you want to or not. I love you. See you later, sweetheart." 

The phone line went dead and Dean began wondering about himself. Since when he became an attention seeker? He admitted that he kind of like it when his Alpha went all serious like that. Bloody hormones, he thought amusingly as he continued to wash the dishes. Arghh!! he groaned in frustration as he suddenly remembered his promise to cook the same dish for his Alpha. Problem was it will take him a total of three hours to prepare. 

Damn hormones!!

While Dean relished at getting some attention, Castiel felt exactly the opposite. Alfie has been asking him what's wrong almost the entire day. It wasn't the Omega's fault actually as the Alpha gave out a distress scent all over his office that it was too impossible to ignore.

"Alpha. Please tell me what's bothering you? I maybe able to help or if not, I will at least listen to your woes." the Omega offered sincerely. The Alpha hasn't had a work done properly since the phone call to his Omega.

Castiel finally relented and said, "Will you come home with me and have dinner at my place?" 

To others, his superior's words may sound inappropriate but Alfie knew what the Alpha meant so he said yes and thank you. He knew Castiel wanted to introduce him to Dean later to dispel the latter's doubts. Alfie was more than ready to help the true mates.

The only problem was, that there were others who had listened to their conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was basting the roast beef in the oven when Michael called. The Omega was happy to hear from the Alpha, who just came back from Europe. They chatted a bit about his trip, and then Michael announced.

"Hey, I'm opening my own agency next week. I thought maybe if you would like to work for me? Modeling that is. I secured a contract with a major skin care company, and I think that you'll be perfect, Dean."

Dean smiled and said, "Congratulations!! I'm so happy for you, Mikey. But are you sure you want a pregnant Omega like me?" 

"You're only like two months pregnant, right? Anyway, it will only be your face, Dean, not the whole body." the Alpha laughed as he explained, hoping that Dean will agree.

"That sounds good, Mikey and I'd love to work with you, but I have to ask Castiel first if you don't mind. He didn't want me to go back to work though we needed the money sooner or later." Dean confided quietly.

"Are you guys in trouble?" asked Michael carefully.

Dean hesitated and replied, "Something like that but not yet. Maybe soon." He knew he wasn't making any sense, but he didn't wanna share anything with Michael yet. His Alpha wouldn't appreciate it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Michael asked softly.

"No...not now but thanks, Mikey, where are you by the way?" Dean asked curiously, as he heard the Alpha's footsteps shuffling on the floor.

"You wanna guess?" Michael asked, and Dean said no and laughed.

"Oh well, some things never change." the Alpha chuckled softly and said, "I moved to the apartment next to your building." 

"NO WAY!!!" Dean shouted into the phone and laughed. 

"YES WAY!!" Michael shouted back happily.

"Oh my God, Mikey! You've wanted that place so bad! When's the house warming? Make it soon, please? While I still have my figure!" Dean implored, and the Alpha laughed some more.

"Of course, Dean. Anything for you." Michael said, and Dean responded with a warm thank you.

"We'll catch up soon alright? Say hello to Castiel for me." 

Dean hung up after saying goodbye and stared at the roasting beef in the oven. He pondered on how he's gonna convince his Alpha to let him take up Michael's offer. 

The Beta and Omega officers whispered to each other outside Castiel's office. They heard the Alpha's conversation with his assistant and decided to inform their superior. 

Their camaraderie had stirred gossip and jealousy among the office workers. The male Beta disliked Castiel for changing the rules at their workplace even when it's for the benefit of the company while the female Omega has been trying to get the handsome Alpha's attention without success. 

So these two disgruntled employees wanted to stir up some problems for the hardworking duos in the office. They knew it won't be that hard to convince their superior, an arrogant knothead Alpha, who already resented Castiel's presence in his department. The man thought that the pilot was a show-off, and can't wait to get him out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was surprised when he saw Alfie stood next to his Alpha at the door. The younger Omega's face lighted up when he recognized the model before him.

"Oh God! It's You!! I've seen you in all those magazines I read!! I'm Alfie! It's an honor to meet you!" the young man gushed as he held his hand out to Dean.

Dean can't help but smiled at his enthusiasm. The doubts he had for the young man disappeared that he returned the innocent gesture instantly.

"It was nice to meet you too, Alfie. I'm Dean and please come in. I'm glad I made enough food for the three of us!" Dean remarked excitedly as he motioned for Alfie to follow him.

His Alpha was glad they warmed up to each other fast and hurried to the kitchen to help his Omega prepare for dinner. The enticing smell of Roasted beef and the happiness scent of his Omega made him smiled.

Everything went well at the dinner table where Alfie and Dean chatted animatedly with each other while Castiel looked on in amazement.

They both clicked so well that the Alpha was almost forgotten. But Castiel didn't mind because he loved to see Dean happy. 

That was until Alfie asked Dean about his modeling career. Dean quickly took the opportunity to mention the conversation he had with Michael earlier.

"That's awesome, Dean! You've got fabulous skin and I can't wait to see the ads!" Alfie praised the Omega who thanked him profusely.

Castiel wasn't sharing their happiness though when he turned to his Omega and asked, "Did you say yes to him, Dean?"

"No, not yet. But may I, Alpha?" he asked hopeful.

Castiel looked at him and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry my love, but I can't let you."

The atmosphere in the dining room changed abruptly as Dean stared wilfullly at his Alpha. Alfie excused himself to go to the bathroom when he scented the bitterness in the air.


	14. Chapter 14

The second Alfie was out of sight, Dean asked his Alpha, "Why not, Alpha?" 

Castiel reached for Dean's hand and held it tight. "Because you're with child and I don't want you to overexert yourself, sweetheart," he said gently.

"Michael's only gonna take pictures of my face and neck, Alpha. I will be very careful and won't tire myself unnecessarily. I promised." Dean assured his fiance. 

Castiel frowned when he said, "Your photo sessions were usually done at odd hours, Dean. How can you get enough rest then? I won't want you to risk your health, baby." 

Dean pulled his hand away and sat next to his Alpha. "Look, I trusted Michael to know what's good for me, my love. I want to work. I'm driving myself nuts sitting at home worrying about nothing. Please, Alpha. I need your consent." 

Castiel looked at him and repeated his words earlier, "No, Dean. I won't consent to this. I can't let you risk your pregnancy."

"I won't Alpha. I've been taking good care of myself and I've been eating right. I even gained some weight. Please, Alpha. Let me work. I can at least contribute financially here." Dean begged but the Alpha was adamant.

"No, Dean. This conversation is over."

Dean got up and growled lowly at his Alpha. He was glad that Alfie was out of earshot. "This isn't about my health. This is about your ego." he spat before going into his room and slammed the door shut. The Alpha let out a frustrated sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly. Alfie felt sorry for him as he watched him from afar.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ermm...Cas? I think I will leave now. Please thank Dean for the very delicious dinner and that I'm so happy to have met him in person. Thank you too for having me here, Alpha." Alfie said gently as he walked towards to his superior.

Castiel gave him a small smile and said, "It's our pleasure, Alfie and I'm sorry about that." 

"It's alright, I understand. Good night, Cas." he said but the Alpha stopped him.

"It's late, Alfie. Let me drive you home." The Alpha offered.

"It's okay, Alpha. Thank you. The subway is right around the corner." Alfie smiled.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked. 

Alfie walked closer to him and said, "I know it's not my place to say this but Alpha, your Omega needed you right now. I'm gonna be okay. Thanks again." 

Then he hugged the Alpha and left. Castiel looked at his locked bedroom and walked slowly towards it. He stopped in front of the closed door and knocked softly.

"Dean? My love. I'm sorry, baby. Please let me in." He said gently.

At first the Omega refused to let his Alpha in but after he found that the knockings never ceased, he relented and opened the door.

They stared at each other without saying a word till the Alpha caved in.

"I only want you to be safe and happy, Dean. Promise me you're going to be alright, sweetheart." 

Dean leapt forward and gave his Alpha a very tight hug and showered him with kisses. Castiel can't help but laughed softly at his actions.

"I promise, Alpha." Dean whispered in his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel kissed his Omega's cheek and whispered, "Let me speak to Michael first, alright?"

Dean nodded his head on his Alpha's shoulder and said, "Sure. Thank you, Alpha. I love you so much."

Castiel smiled at his words. His Omega knew when to press his right buttons. He turned Dean's face to him and said, "I love you so much too, sweetheart." then he kissed him lightly. "I'm gonna take a shower now, maybe you can call Michael to meet me here, tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He just moved to the building next to us! I suggested that he have a housewarming soon!" said Dean, laughing.  
Castiel smiled and said nothing. He kissed the Omega's forehead and went straight to the bathroom. 

Dean watched him go and shrugged. He knew Castiel still felt a little insecure about his friendship with his ex. It's understandable because, after all, Michael had risked his life for him but his Alpha forgot that he had also done the same for Dean by rescuing Michael. 

Dean sighed sadly. He knew he had to do more than reassuring his Alpha at times like this. Dean's gonna give him all the love he got, and so he joined his Alpha in the shower. Castiel was caught by surprise when his Omega appeared naked before him. He then smiled and pulled the beauty to him, and they showered together for a very long time.

It was Saturday morning the next day,and the Alpha thought of going into the office for a couple of hours, but his Omega had a different idea. Dean seduced his fiance till the latter couldn't resist him anymore. After that, they slept till mid morning. Ellen was already in their kitchen preparing brunch for them. She smiled to herself when she realized what the lovers were up to. The whole apartment filled with their scents. 

The food was almost ready when the lovers finally appeared, fully dressed in the kitchen.  
"Morning. Well, you two looked really nice today. Hot date?" Ellen teased, and Dean answered with a smile, "Morning, El. We're going to meet Claire and take her to the zoo since winter's almost over."  
"Ah, that's nice! She will be very happy!" exclaimed Ellen and Castiel asked if the beta would like to join them. She declined the Alpha politely and wished them a good time.

Dean's phone rang and it was Michael. He invited everyone to his housewarming party that night, and Dean said they will be there. Castiel decided to take the opportunity later to talk about Dean's modeling job to the Alpha. He hoped that Michael will respect his requests.

When Dean and Castiel arrived at Anna's place, the Alpha Sam was already there. He had made a surprise visit to take Anna and Claire out, but Anna had told him her daughter will be going with her father. Sam was kind of disappointed. 

He had wanted to spend time with his lover and bond with her child that day since he's free from work. To be fair, Anna asked Claire to choose who she wanted to spend the day with, and the child had chosen her Papa. Castiel detected a slight hostility from Sam when they bade each other goodbyes. 

The three of them had a great time at the zoo and Dean had called Anna to ask her permission to have Claire stay with them that weekend. Anna allowed immediately, as she knew how fond the Omega was of her daughter. 

That night, Castiel, Dean, Ellen and Claire all went to Michael's housewarming party. Ellen later took Claire back to her Papa's apartment, and she too stayed the night there.

Dean was busy chatting with his fellow model friends when Castiel had a talk with Michael about Dean's modeling gig with the Alpha. Their casual talk soon turned heated without the knowledge of the Omega.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look. I will try my best to forward those suggestions to the client, but ultimately, it's their decision. I'm not dealing with a small time company here, they're well known, and they wanted the best I could offer. I will show you their requests if you don't believe me." Michael tried explaining to the Alpha, who was adamant about the location of shootings.

"I understand but all I'm asking, Michael, can you do it indoors or at least somewhere close? I'm not crazy with the idea of Dean going out of town, away from me. He didn't exactly had an easy pregnancy, and I'm constantly worrying about him. You're a very talented photographer, I'm sure you can work out the best scenery from the comfort of your own studio?" Castiel remarked.

"Cas. I cared about Dean too, and trust me, I won't do anything to jeopardize his health. The reasons why the shootings need to be somewhere else was because mainly it's the client's final request. They preferred their ads natural meaning outdoors and since it's still winter and my deadline was in two weeks, I have no choice but to take Dean away from here. Not too far, Cas, I assure you." Michael reiterated. They've been going on the topic for the last fifteen minutes and as patience as Michael was, he's getting irritated at Castiel's refusal.

"No, Michael. I don't think it's a good idea. Dean has not signed any contract with you, so I think you've not suffered any loss here. I'm sure you can find other models easily for this project." Castiel added and hoped that the other Alpha will finally see his points. There were many beautiful Omegas out there, and Castiel saw how they clamored for Michael's attention. 

"With all due respect that Dean's your Omega, Castiel. I already have my mind set on him. He's the best. Dean captured the moments like no other models could. Please, I hope you'll understand." Michael almost supplicated.

Castiel looked at him and asked, "Why did you move so close to us, Michael?" The question has been burning in the back of his head since Dean mentioned it to him last night.

Michael walked closer to the Alpha and said, "I know what you're thinking, Cas and the answer is no. I've always wanted to live in this apartment before you even met Dean." 

Castiel tilted his head and replied, "Really? But why only now, Michael?" 

"Because not everyone was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Castiel." Michael retorted. He can't help feeling defensive over the Alpha's subtle accusation.

"I earned my apartment, Michael. I worked hard to get where I am now sans my parent's wealth. So I don't appreciate your insinuations." Castiel grim reply.

"Likewise. I don't appreciate yours either, Alpha. I finally got this place after I've saved enough money for all these years. I know you're still worried, and no matter what I do, you will never be convinced of my sincerity where Dean is concerned." Michael spoke carefully at the end.

"Believe me, I had, right before you offered him the modeling job and moving here. I just have one question, Alpha, and I want you to be honest with me." Castiel said solemnly. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he can't help himself. They're both grown man and needed to address this issue between them sooner or later.

"Shoot," Michael said, giving out the hand gesture.

"Are you still in love with my Omega?" Castiel asked with a straight face.

Michael, surprised by the question, hesitated a bit before replying, "Yes, and I'll never stop.

Castiel approached the Alpha fast till their faces only inches away from each other. The tension they felt charged the air around them, that the room atmosphere reeked of their scents.

"Then, all my suspicions about you were right!!" Castiel spat on the Alpha's face.

Undaunted, Michael spat back. "Have I acted upon it? Have you ever see me do anything undesirous to him? He loves you, not me, Castiel! Get that in your thick skull!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!!" 

Both Alphas turned immediately towards the Omega, who looked incensed and glared at them by the door. 

They both quickly backed off from each other.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cas? What's happening?" Dean asked as he walked into the room, looking at both the Alphas.

Castiel was about to answer when Michael beats him to it. "We were just discussing your modeling assignment, Dean."

"Discussing? It looked more like you're biting each others head off!" Dean snorted and continued, "Just tell me the truth, what's going on here?"

Castiel walked over to his Omega and held his hand. "Dean, Michael's gonna take you to Miami to do the shootings. I don't think it's a good idea, baby. Not in your condition."

"It's only three hours plane ride away, Cas! We'll finish it in a week, I'll assure you." Michael interjected.

"Come on, Michael! It never ended that early. I've seen you guys work. A week was never enough, especially for a big project like this and the events that follow! I know you've already made lengthy hotel bookings already!" Castiel retaliated immediately.

"Don't fucking second-guessed my intentions, Alpha!" Michael snapped, and Castiel glared at him.

"For Heaven's sake! I'm right here! You're both discussing me without asking for my opinions!!" Dean shouted angrily at both the Alphas.

The men went silent and then muttered their apologies to the Omega.

Dean shook his head in disbelief and thus began a new discussion. It took more than an hour amidst another argument between the Alphas, till he finally made his decision.

"Cas, I know you're worried about me, and I can't express how much I loved you for that. But baby, I'm going to work with Michael and we're going to talk through FaceTime every night, my love. I promise." Dean moved closer to his Alpha and kissed his cheeks.

"And Michael, please if you can do this for me. Talk to the client to exclude me from smaller events. I don't want to be away from my Alpha too long." Dean pleaded. Michael only gave him a small smile and nodded.

"So. Are we good?" Dean asked the Alphas gently, and they both nodded.

"Okay...take me home now, Alpha. I'm tired." he said to Castiel and then to Michael, "Thank you for inviting all of us and congratulations again on your dream home. I'm so proud of you, my friend." 

Michael hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks, saying thank you. The Alphas then apologized to each other before wishing each other good nights.

That night in bed, Castiel told his Omega about Michael's undying love for him.

"I always knew." Dean responded drowsily and fell asleep immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Dean and Cas took Claire to the ice skating rink after Ellen left. They had so much fun that last night's problems was forgotten. 

Dean's due to fly on Tuesday and he wanted to spend as much time with his Alpha and Claire. The child was such a delight, and Dean can't wait for the birth of his own already. Both he and Castiel decided not knowing the sex of their baby so the clothes shopping for the baby will be of neutral colors.

While they were having fun in town, Anna had a discussion with Sam at her place.

"Anna, I know you loved me, and I wanted Claire to love me too," Sam said carefully.

"I'm sure she does, Sam. You gotta give her some time. She's very close to her father though they lived apart from each other. And Dean adored her too. Next week, I promise you, we'll take her somewhere, alright, Alpha?" she assured with a smile.

"If Naomi didn't decide to give her a visit. That woman hated me for no reason, Anna. I felt like I'm up against her and her son. I felt unimportant, an outsider when it came to Claire and I hated it. I adored her too, very much." Sam confided, and Anna held his hand.

Sam's gonna be a wonderful father, she thought. The only thing was he's a little impatient, unlike Castiel. Maybe because of his job as a lawyer that demanded a lot of his time. So he tends to spend his free time with Anna and Claire. But it was already three weeks in a row that the child wasn't available to them. 

Sam knew there's only one way to change this situation but wondered if Anna will agree. So he turned to the red head Omega and asked, "Anna, will you marry, me?"

Anna was shocked, not surprised, but shocked. They only knew each other for less than four months!

"I...uh...Sam...it's too soon..don't you think?." Anna stammered. Her heart was beating fast. This was harder than when she was forced to marry Castiel by their parents.

The Alpha was a very determined man, so he asked again, "Anna, will you marry, me, my love?" 

Anna stared at him with wide eyes and said, "No. Not now, Alpha. I'm sorry." 

Sam kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Anna stared at his back as he walked towards his car, wondering what had happened. Her mind didn't have time to register when Sam just took off without explanations.

Sam smiled as he drove his car away. Any Alpha will feel insulted when their proposal got turned down by their Omega but not Sam. He knew what he's doing, and he's going to give Anna some time to think. She'll be the one proposing to him later. 

Shortly after the Alpha left, Castiel's car drove into her compound. "Mommy!!" Claire ran and hugged her mother who was still in shock. Castiel followed behind and asked gently, "Anna, are you alright? What are you doing out here?" 

Anna looked up at the Alpha and murmured, "Sam proposed to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel and Anna talked in the living room while Dean played with Claire in her bedroom.

"What does propose mean, Daddy Dean?" she asked, looking at the Omega curiously.

Dean waited a bit before responded carefully. "It's uh, an offer to marry someone, sweetheart."

"Alpha Sam wants to marry Mommy?" she asked again, and Dean nodded slowly before saying, "Yes. I guessed so."

"Then, he'll be my new Papa??!!" she asked in bewilderment. Dean just nodded, and the child got up and ran out to meet her mother.

"Shit!" Dean muttered to himself. Berated himself for not giving the child a better answer, Dean followed after her to the living room.

"Mommy!! Mommy!! Please don't marry Alpha Sam!! I already have a Papa!!" Claire flung into her mother's arms and cried. Anna looked at Dean and then Castiel. Dean gave her an apologetic look, and Castiel looked at him questioningly. 

"She asked me what proposal was Alpha, and I just can't lie to her. I'm sorry." Dean said in remorse.

Anna said, "It's okay, Dean. I would have said the same. Uh...why don't you guys watch TV or something? I'll prepare dinner." 

"Oh no, you three spent time together. I will make dinner, Anna." Dean offered and kissed the top of her head before rushing off to the kitchen.

"What am I gonna do, Castiel?" she asked while comforting her daughter in her lap.

"Do you love him?" he asked gently, and Anna nodded.

"But it's too soon for you? or are you afraid, Anna?" Castiel asked again.

"Both. I don't think I want to marry again, Alpha," she confessed sadly.

The guilt Castiel felt at her confession was so deep that he tear up fast. He was part of the reason in Anna's decision. He was the reason she's afraid to get close to anyone and not even Sam could sway her opinion. Castiel had broken her heart when he left her for Dean. 

Even when they weren't in love when they first got married, in time Anna did fell for the Alpha, especially when she's pregnant with Claire. She never told Castiel that she loved him because she didn't want him to feel obligated to love her back. 

Now as they stared at each other with Claire close to her, she wished that her life was different. That Castiel chose her, and her child instead of Dean and she has never met Sam.

Anna shook off the negative thoughts in her mind quickly and smiled at Castiel. "Let's go see what your Omega's up to, Alpha."


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel and Dean spent the night at Anna's. The Alpha called his office the next morning and took the day off. The four of them went out to buy things for Dean to bring to Miami and Spring clothes for Claire. Sam wasn't mentioned at all throughout the day at Anna's request. 

Tuesday came, and Dean flew off to Miami with Michael. Castiel had sent them to the airport before rushing off to work. He had reminded his Omega, again and again, to take care of himself and called him whenever he could. 

To Michael, he gave a subtle warning to watch over the Omega they loved, or he will hold the Alpha responsible if anything should happen to him. Michael wasn't offended because that's exactly, what he intended to do.

When Castiel reached his office, he found that it wasn't Alfie at his desk but Alexie, a pretty blonde Omega. She was giving Castiel a knowing smile while swiveling her seat to face him, showing off her long slim legs and her very short skirt. 

The Alpha quickly looked away and cleared his throat. Her natural scent and her strong perfume made him sick. He had constantly avoided her brazen advances whenever they crossed path in the hallway, and now she's here in his office, wearing that!!

"Where's Alfie?" he asked curiously, as he shuffled the papers on his desk.  
"He was transferred to our sub-office in New Jersey. I'm Alexie, by the way, your new assistant. Would you like me to make you anything to drink, Alpha? Coffee perhaps?" she smiled with unmistakable sultriness in her voice.

The news hit him hard that he turned to the Omega quickly. "WHEN?!!!"  
Alexie, a little shaken by his tone, replied quietly, "Yesterday, Alpha."  
"By who's order?!!" Castiel toned down his voice when he saw the Omega visibly shaken.

"By...by.. the management. They....uh...they wanted help urgently in the Finance section..so..uh.. they sent for him." Alexie stuttered as she tried to explain to the Alpha. Gone were the sexy confidence she held earlier.

The Alpha wasn't easily fooled. She was obviously coached, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. So he dashed out of his office in anger towards the Personnel Department.

They told him the same, no one taking the blame. Castiel then saw the burly Alpha, who for some reason hated him, sat in a room looking at him from the glass window. Castiel growled and marched into his office.

"I know this is your doing, Robert. Why did you send Alfie there?" Castiel placed his palms flat on the desk as he leaned forward, facing the Alpha.

Robert seemed unperturbed as he pretended to be busy looking at the files in front of him. "There were rumors, Novak....that er...the both of you has been behaving rather inappropriately in the office well into the night?"

"We were working our ass off. Work that was supposedly done by your team! You should've informed me first!! I AM HIS SUPERIOR!" Castiel retorted angrily at the Alpha. The nerve of the man in front of him to do this and accused him of debauchery. 

"Oh? Then how come there were a few witnesses that heard you offered to take him home last week? Now, aren't you already mated, and that your Omega is pregnant? You know we can't afford such scandals in here, Novak. Especially an adulterous affair between an Alpha superior and his Omega assistant. Didn't you read nor understand the rules of this company when you signed up with us, Alpha? Or may I suggest you take a look at it again?" Robert smiled knowingly at him. 

He was happy that he get to destroy the Alpha, and he was only halfway there. Castiel glared at him trying to control his anger. He was ready to strangle the man when he continued, "And that's not all, Novak. Your liaison had caused us so much trouble lately, and we found that you screwed up the schedules of three flights. Now, that certainly cost the company a huge some of money and time for us to rectify the matter and you're not here yesterday to help us. So can you please GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DESK BEFORE I CALL THE SECURITY!!!"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!! YOU FRAMED US!!" Castiel punched the burly Alpha hard on his face that the man fell backward onto the floor. The rest of the workers outside rushed to see what's going on and help their superior. 

Castiel growled and shouted when three securities came in and restrained him before taking him away towards their post. The police were called, and they arrested the Alpha immediately upon arrival without a chance to explain himself. 

Robert held his bruised face in his hand and winced in pain. It's worth it. Now, he can go back to slacking off, he thought. 

Alexie watched Castiel left in the police patrol and pouted. That act she performed was way too brief for her liking.


	22. Chapter 22

The Alpha was allowed only one phone call, so he called Dean and left a voice message, knowing that his Omega's still in the airplane. The last thing he wanted was to worry his fiance about his situation, so he's going to lie for the first time in their relationship.

He tried to block out the noise around him by pulling the receiver close to his ear and dialed Dean's cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Dean, baby. It's your Alpha. I won't be in the office today. There was an urgent meeting outside that I need to attend, and I don't know how long it will take. But I will try to call you as soon as I get off, alright, sweetheart. I love you so much and good luck with the sessions! Good luck to Mike too. Bye, my love." Castiel hung up and stared back at the officer who looked at him weirdly. 

The Beta never saw a cellmate call anyone else but their lawyer. And the Alpha had sounded cheerful too that the officer shook his head in disbelief before taking him away to his cell.

Once locked inside with a Beta cellmate, Castiel quickly settled himself on the metal bed and thought of how to get out his sticky situation. He knew one of the police officers would ask if he needed an attorney. The Alpha knew he has no choice but to call Sam.

Thankfully, Sam agreed to help. He arrived shortly after and bailed the Alpha. Castiel thanked him profusely, and they sat facing each other in a diner near the police station.

Castiel began telling the lawyer what happened and then asked for his opinion. Sam told him that it might not be an easy task as they have to produce some proof of forgery in the documents that Castiel had supposedly signed. 

Castiel adamantly stated his innocence as he always has Alfie double checked his work before submitting them to the traffic control. Sam asked him on how to get a hold of the Omega and Castiel gave him his number. 

Sam called, but Alfie's line was no longer in used. They both realized that the Omega knew what happened, and so they tracked him at his place. The landlord said that he had left without a word.

Castiel realized that he was on his own. His reputation as a pilot will be tarnished with this case attached to him. Sam advised him to give it a try. Talk to his former superior and asked if he could take him back on his team. After all, Castiel did have a good track record as a pilot, so the Alpha did, but it seemed like Robert already got the man first. 

His superior told Castiel that he was lucky that the company didn't sue him for negligence, so he should forget about having a case with them and also his jobs. Castiel had yelled at him to go to hell before he ended the call. 

Sam looked at him and offered his sympathy. Castiel just waved him off and said that he'll be okay. "Please just don't tell Anna and Claire about this. I'm not gonna tell Dean too. I will find a way, something, anything."

"Well, just call me if you need anything, Castiel," Sam said and drove the Alpha home.

Once he reached his apartment, Castiel checked his phone to see if there were any calls but there were none. He went to grab a few cans of beer in the fridge and drank them one by one till they're all gone. Then he opened the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of whiskey. 

The Alpha fell asleep on the floor a couple of hours later with the empty bottle still in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

The house phone rang continuously, but there's no answer. Dean looked at the time, it's almost two in the morning and Castiel's not home yet, he thought. So he tried his cell, and the damn thing rang and rang without answer. The Omega was getting anxious that he went to Michael's room, hoping that the Alpha's still awake.

"Michael, Cas not answering his phone. I'm so worried." Dean said as he rushed into the Alpha's room. Michael held his hand and closed the door. He pulled the Omega to settle him at the edge of the bed and sat next to him.

"He left a message to you earlier right, Dean? What did he say?" Michael asked gently, looking at the Omega.

"He...he said that he'll be out for a meeting and be back late, but it's so late now, Mike and he's still not there! Where could he be? It's not like him not to call me, Mike! I'm so worried," expressed Dean anxiously.

The Alpha held him in his arms instantly. He consoled the troubled Omega with comforting words. "Dean, I'm sure that he's alright. You know how important his job is, so maybe he was really held up where he was. I'm sure he will call you soon. That man can't stay away from you too long, Omega." He laughed softly, tried to lighten Dean's mood.

"I hope so, Mike. I called his office and thought that Alfie would be there, but no one answered." Dean muttered against Michael's chest. His phone rang suddenly, and he quickly responded.

"Cas?!!" he asked breathlessly, hoping that it was his Alpha before he even seen the number.  
"...Dean..." replied Castiel. His voice, gruffed and slightly slurred.  
"Oh my God, Alpha! Where've you been?!! I've been calling you since afternoon, my love!" Dean's distressed voice was apparent that the Alpha hurriedly replied.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I fell asleep and didn't hear the phone calls. Baby, I'm so sorry!"  
Dean sighed with relief as he continued, "You got me so worried, Alpha...what time did you get home? Did you eat?"  
"At midnight. Yes baby. I did. You?" he lied to his Omega. Second time tonight. After this, he'll be on the roll, he thought sadly.

"I had late lunch with Michael," Dean muttered.  
"You should order dinner, Dean. Call the room service now, I wanna hear you order your food." the Alpha ordered gently.

Dean hesitated before he replied, "I'm in Michael's room now, Alpha. Hold on. Let me get back to mine, okay?"  
"Why are you in his room this late, Dean?" he asked curiously.  
"I was so worried about you that I needed him to talk to about it, Alpha. Please don't think anything baby. I'm so glad you called." Dean confessed.

"Oh..okay. Go order your food now but stay on the phone with me, alright, sweetheart?" Castiel ordered again.

Michael listened to the one-sided conversation and didn't say anything. He just let Dean out of his room and shut the door. He sensed something was going on with Castiel and hoped that he was okay. The Alpha then turned off the lights and went to bed. 

Castiel listened to his Omega eating his food and talking to him over the phone even though he's famished himself.  
"You made the food sound so delicious, Dean." he laughed softly.  
"I wish you're here to share this horrible amount of food that you made me order, Alpha!" Dean grumbled as he swallowed the poached pear.

Castiel laughed some more at his Omega. Listening to Dean made him forget his troubles for a while. He missed him so much and wished he could just fly out to Miami that night. But he couldn't. He shouldn't worry Dean about his situation. Castiel decided to find a job with various airlines and hoped that he will secure one before Dean finished his project and came home. 

After they had hung up, Castiel threw the empty whiskey bottle in the trash and went to look at the stack of mails on the kitchen table.  
He opened two from his credit card companies, and they were reminders to pay the dues. He gave a tired sigh and took it with him to the bedroom. He kept the bill in his drawer in the study and went into the shower. 

The Alpha will deal with it later.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel spent that whole two weeks applying for jobs in the aviation industries, commercial and also private but so far they hadn't called him for the second interview. The Alpha suspected that his tainted records recently had affected his credibility. 

One of the major airlines personnel told him that if not for those, Castiel was, in fact, a perfect candidate for their company. The outstanding testimonials he possessed did nothing to alter their opinions. He was at loss of what to do next and sat alone in his kitchen thinking about the fate of his career and Dean.

Dean. The Alpha called the Omega that early Saturday morning, but he was in a rush as Michael was trying to capture him in the best sunlight. He muttered his understanding of the situation and ended the call. 

To say that Castiel missed his Omega was an understatement. He yearned for Dean, longed for his touch, his words, and encouragements. It was a time when the Alpha needed him most but knew he couldn't tell him anything. Dean's in his element, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it that Castiel knew he shouldn't try to spoil that for him. He loved Dean too much to do that.

He can't turn to Anna, she would tell Dean, plus she has her own problems with Sam. The Alpha has stopped coming over to her place, and she had missed him so much. 

The only other person he could think of was Ellen. So when she came over an hour later to work in his apartment, the Alpha laid out his troubles to her.

"Oh, Cas. I hope that monster, rot in hell for what he's done to you!" exclaimed Ellen passionately. She was appalled at what happened and Castiel's reluctance in sharing his problems with her nephew.

"I don't know what to do about money, El. Remember I said before that I might not be able to afford you one day? I guess that one day is soon, El. I'm so sorry." Castiel confided dejectedly.

Ellen held his hand. She looked at him kindly, the Alpha that was like her own son next to Dean and said, "I don't want you to pay me anymore, Cas. I'm good. I wanna be here, I liked it here even for twice a week. Loved to see both you and Dean happy together, Castiel and I can't wait for the birth of your child. I'm gonna be a grandma! So please, don't talk about money. We're family, Cas."

The Alpha teared up listening to Ellen's words that he immediately held her in his arms and whispered thank yous. His own mother never said any kind words to him that his appreciation for the Beta came ten times fold. Ellen soothed him in her usual maternal ways but the Alpha was inconsolable.

"I might have to sell this apartment, El. No airlines will accept me. All my life, I've been a pilot, and I don't know if I can do other things else as good. My credit card bills racking up, I can't marry Dean yet, and we're gonna have a child soon. I'm a loser, and I'll be dragging Dean down with me! I can't let that happen, El! He deserved the best of everything."

Ellen grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her. "Look at me!" the Alpha did with his red, teary eyes and Ellen said, she were on the verge of crying too but stopped herself for the Alpha, "Dean loves you. Have faith in him that he loves you so much that he would live in a box with you. I know my nephew, I asked him before what makes him chose you instead of Michael and he told me that You, would love him in any situation or condition, Castiel. That he believed You will never give up on him as much as he will never give up on you. So please, talk to him when he comes home. Let him share your burden, Alpha."

Castiel looked at Ellen and nodded. "....yes...I will.."


	25. Chapter 25

Dean practically jumped on his Alpha, overjoyed at seeing his handsome fiance at the arrival gates.

Castiel laughed as he held his Omega close in his arms and kissed him ardently.

"God I missed you so much, baby," confessed the Alpha into his slightly opened mouth.

"I missed you so much too, Alpha." Dean expressed breathlessly. He had rushed out to meet his lover leaving Michael behind, and the Alpha didn't mind. The Omega was restless throughout their plane ride. Kept looking out the window to see if they're anywhere near New York already.

If Michael were affected by his actions, he wouldn't show it. It's a crazy game, this thing he's playing, and he knew it. But the Alpha can't wean himself from the Omega no matter how hard he tried. He knew Dean too long not to have him in his life. It's too unnatural for the Alpha.

It was Castiel who slowly pulled away when he realized Michael was watching them. He could feel what the Alpha feel right then, and Castiel was anything but unkind.

Later at home when they're alone, Castiel told Dean what happened to him, and the Omega was so upset that he wasn't informed earlier.

"Don't you trust me, Alpha? That I can understand and will try to help you. Was it my status as an Omega that you think I am weak and unimportant?" he cried looking at his Alpha.

Castiel grabbed him and let the Omega cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I know I should've told you, but you're working, sweetheart. Don't want you affected and distracted."

Dean stopped crying and turned to look at his Alpha. "Okay, I'll accept that but please next time, don't keep anything from me, Alpha. Was that why you've lost weight and not shaved? Have you been eating at all, Alpha? And have I not tell you before I don't want you looking like a Hobo?" 

Castiel can't help but laugh at his words. His Omega's really good at changing the mood instantly.

"I'll shave later tomorrow morning, alright, baby? Come." he pulled Dean's hand and led him to the bedroom. He opened the drawer where he kept all the bills and also his checkbook. He threw them on the bed and pulled the Omega to join him there.

"Well, let's see. I'm gonna pay off some of this from my savings and..  
"Use some of mine too, Alpha" Dean interjected.   
Castiel looked at him and smiled, "No sweetheart, those are yours, I couldn't use them. So, the other one..  
"Why?! What's wrong with my money? Not good enough?? Too little for you??" the Omega interjected again angrily, and the Alpha just smiled softly and shook his head.  
"No, baby. I appreciate your help, but I want to do this. It's my responsibility. You used that money to spoil yourself and our baby, alright?"  
Dean pouted and grumbled, "Okay.. if you insist!" He was about to leave the bed when Castiel threw the papers and the checkbook off the bed and kissed him soundly. 

Dean's protests turned to moan like always when it comes to his Alpha's ministrations.


	26. Chapter 26

The following weeks proved to be challenging for Castiel. The continuous rejection of his job applications demoralized him. He tried different fields, tried not to be choosy, but the results were just as discouraging as when he applied for a pilot position. 

Some of the smaller companies said he's over qualified where some of the big ones said that he needed experience and for the latter the Alpha had shouted at the interviewer. "Well, why don't you give me the job so I will have the experience?!!!" The Beta looked at him dumbfounded, and Castiel was so disgusted that he left the office immediately.

He came home that night, drunk and Dean had held him in his arms, offering solace and quiet assurance.

"We're gonna be okay, Dean..we're gonna....be alright.." the Alpha slurred mildly. 

"Shhh...I know and I love you, Alpha." Dean whispered and brushed his Alpha's sweaty hair with his fingers.

While Castiel struggled to secure a career, Michael's business soared immensely. The offers he received from future clients was overwhelming since the launched of the skincare ad. He shared the exciting news with Dean, and they all celebrated the happy occasion at his place. Castiel was quiet the whole time. He just smiled and drink and only answered politely the questions directed at him.

Dean tried to be patient with his Alpha's behavior and tried talking to him, but his words fell on deaf ears. He then apologized to Michael on Castiel's behalf and the Alpha told him not to worry and that he understood. As an Alpha himself, he knew about egos. He knew Castiel didn't resent his success because had personally congratulated him when they're alone. Castiel felt that he had failed Dean and afraid that the Omega might run back to his former lover. The Alpha can't help but entertained his delusional thoughts over and over again.

Once they were home, Dean began ranting at his Alpha."What happen to manners, Castiel? That one thing that you always uphold? Where was it tonight? Michael's my friend! At least you can pretend to be happy for him for just one fucking hour?!!" 

Dean might as well talked to the wall as Castiel just looked at him in dazed and smiled leeringly."Well....s..since...he's u..uh..right next do..or..? why..don't...y..ou..make him....ha..pp..y inst..ead?"

The Omega slapped his face hard, marched towards their bedroom and slammed the door shut. He didn't want that drunk Hobo anywhere near him that night.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean didn't sleep at all. He's too upset with his Alpha but at the same time he missed him too so he got up and walked out towards the living room.

Castiel slept with his body laid across the armchair, with his head tilted backward. Dean shook his head in despair. He knew how uncomfortable and painful it must be so he walked closer and woke his Alpha up.

"Wake up, Cas. Come on. Come to bed with me." he whispered softly in Castiel's ear. The man opened his eyes slowly and looked at Dean.

Dean looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "Come my love."  
The Alpha nodded and let himself be pulled by the Omega. Dean helped him walked towards their bedroom slowly. He laid his Alpha in bed and took off his clothes down to his boxers. He then pulled the blanket over their bodies and hugged his Alpha. 

"I love you, Castiel. For better or for worse."

The next morning he was surprised to find that Castiel was gone and a short note on the kitchen table. He read it and sighed. His Alpha has gone to his father's office.

"So you finally decided to join the company, eh Castiel?" Zachariah asked his son from across the mahogany desk. The media mogul's office was elegant and impressive with a spectacular view of the city skyscrapers.

Castiel nodded and said, yes. Though he's the heir to his father's empire, the Alpha can't help but felt small in the older man's presence. He was glad that his mother wasn't there. Naomi would sometimes appear in that office to meddle with her husband's business and to check on his conduct with the pretty assistant outside.

"What happened to your career, Castiel? Did you quit?" the patriarch asked again.

"Long story." came his short reply.

The older Alpha smirked and got up from his desk. He walked over to his son and sat at the edge of his desk, facing him.

"Make it short," he said to his son and Castiel rolled his eyes. He knew the old man's gonna make him grovel, but he'd rather deal with his father than his mother any day.

Castiel hesitated before explained emotionlessly, "I was demoted, framed, jailed and can't find any jobs because of all those things."

The patriarch wanted to laugh, but he held himself back. "Well, what type of job should I offer you, Son?"

Castiel shot his father an incredulous look. Did he really want him to beg?, he thought furiously. Just then the private phone on the desk rang, and Zachariah picked it up instantly. It was his mother.

"Hello dear."  
"Yes. I know, and I will be there ten minutes before noon. Yes, yes dear..yes."  
"Oh, I'm having an interview with a candidate right now, dear...No..no...it's not! arghhh!!.."  
Castiel watched his father's face frowned as he tried to assure his mom. If he knew any better, the old man was accused, yet again, of having a sexy young woman in his office. Now, it's Castiel who felt like laughing.  
"It's your son! Castiel!!" Zachariah shouted, and Castiel sent daggers at his father. The old man looked away, felt guilty for mentioning his son to his wife. He went silent for a while, and Castiel could hear his mother's voice, rant and rave from his seat.

"Alright, dear, yes...yes. I will tell him. YES!" and he hung up the phone and looked at his son helplessly.

"Your mother wants you to leave this office right now," he muttered. He loved his son, but he feared his wife. It was Naomi's father that made them rich.

Castiel glared at his cuckolded father and got up from the chair. He was about to walk out the door when his father continued, "You can come back here only after you leave the Omega."

"GO FUCK YOURSELVES." Castiel spat and stormed off.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean was on the phone with Michael when the Alpha came back with a bag of food in his hands.

"Hey, I talk to you later kay? He's home now." Dean said and ended the call.

"Who's that?" Castiel asked as he placed the bag on the kitchen table.  
"It's Michael." he replied.  
"What he wants?" the Alpha asked curtly.  
"Alpha....." Dean warned him gently.  
Castiel turned and hugged the Omega. "I'm sorry, baby. I had a bad moment at my father's office just now. Why did he call?"  
"No, I called him, Alpha," Dean said.  
"Oh...can I ask why, sweetheart?" Castiel asked carefully.  
"Nothing. Just small talk that's all, Alpha." Dean said, but the Alpha looked at him skeptically and said nothing. He smacked his lips together and said cheerfully, "I got some gourmet treat for us, baby! So come on. Get those plates!" 

Dean watched his Alpha and thought of his wrath if he only knew that it was Michael who called to offer them some financial help. Dean had declined on Castiel's behalf. He knew his Alpha better than to convey the message. 

"What's the occasion?" Dean asked him as he laid the plates on the table.  
"I found our new place!..and I'm gonna sell this apartment," Castiel muttered.  
"Oh? When?" Dean asked again.  
"We'll check the place tomorrow morning. Our brokers will meet with us here tomorrow evening and uh...I've planned for us to move out this weekend, Dean, I'm so sorry.." Castiel said with his head bowed low.  
Dean walked over to his Alpha and embraced the man from behind.  
He whispered softly in Castiel's ear, "I can't wait to see our new place, Alpha."  
"Even if it's just a box?" the Alpha whispered back and pulled Dean's arm around him tighter.  
"Even if it's just a box." and Dean kissed him.

The box was located in the lower east side. It cost them a rent of two thousand dollars a month, and the Omega wasn't complaining because it was where he was raised. The friendly and mildly rough neighborhood was familiar to him but he's a little uncomfortable with the landlord who can't take his eyes off him. His name is Fergus Crowley, an Alpha but everyone in the building just called him Crowley. He's Scottish, and he lived on the topmost floor. 

Dean expressed his concern to his Alpha, but he dismissed him by saying, "Ah, Dean, he's just a wacko, and quite harmless. The nice old lady next to our apartment told me, herself."

"If you say so, Alpha. I don't care if he's a wacko, I'm just worried about kicking his nuts if he tried to do anything to me!" Dean said emotionally.

Castiel laughed and lifted his unsuspecting Omega in his arms. "What are you doing?!!" Dean screamed as his Alpha carried him into the apartment bridal style and kicked the door closed behind them. 

"I wanna fuck you in this hole if you know what I mean." 

Their laughter followed by their moans echoed through the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

They sold their apartment and paid off their credit card bills with its profit. They moved over the weekend, taking only, what's necessary and left everything else behind. Castiel and Dean traded their luxury cars for more moderate ones. 

At first, Dean was sad to part with his sports car, but the Alpha promised that he will buy one for his Omega one day. This downgrade is temporary he said till they get back on their feet. The Alpha secured a job finally at a flying school, a twelve minutes drive from their apartment. 

The manager of the well-established institution was surprised to hear that the Alpha couldn't get a job as a pilot for such a forgivable mistake. The Alpha told Castiel that it is their loss and was very sure they will call him back to work again. 

Castiel thanked the man for his kindness and though the salary was only slightly higher than the previous one he held, the Alpha has never felt liberated. He had spoken animatedly to his prospective students before leaving the premises to meet his fiance at the local diner near their apartment.

"You looked so much happier here, Cas. Who knows huh? My old ghetto neighborhood managed to charm the sophisticated Alpha." Dean teased.

"It sure did, sweetheart. Too bad you made me lose that Hobo Beard or I would fit right in!" the Alpha teased him back.

Dean laughed and said, "I know we need to be careful with money, but Alpha, can I buy some loose clothes. Mine are all tight now and uncomfortable. My belly's getting bigger by the day. Could we be having twins, my love?" 

Castiel's hand that held the fork dropped with a clang into his tomato soup bowl. The red contents splashed and stained his white shirt but he didn't find in himself to care. The words that his Omega just uttered held his attention that he quickly got up and sat next to his pregnant lover.

"Dean....are you sure sweetheart?" he whispered as he splayed his hand on Dean's protruding abdomen.

"I don't know, I think we ought to see the doctor, baby. We're too busy with our problems that we forgot my appointments!!" Dean laughed but stopped when he saw that his fiance paled at his confession.

"No shit, Dean. I'm taking you tomorrow. Fuck! How could I forget this so important thing! I'm so fucking selfish, Dean! I'm so sorry!" the Alpha lamented and held the Omega tight.

"Hey, no worries, it's my fault too. We'll go tomorrow, alright? Should we switch to a clinic here? Dr. Singer's practice is pretty expensive, I don't think we could afford him, Alpha."Dean suggested.

"No, baby. I will compromise everything else but not this. You're gonna be with Dr. Singer all the way and give birth to our baby or babies...oh..God.." the Alpha gasped for air and continued, "at the best hospital in New York." 

Dean laughed happily and added, "Don't forget mine and our babies designer clothes too, Alpha!"

Castiel "passed" out on the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm coming now, Anna! Run the hot shower and stay close to her!" the Alpha instructed hurriedly and grabbed his car keys. 

"I'll be back as soon as she's okay, Dean. I love you and please, please don't go out at night, I know you know this street well, but I don't trust strangers, sweetheart." the Alpha warned him gently.

"I know Alpha, go! Claire needs you, go before the traffic in town gets bad my love!" Dean kissed him on the mouth and showed the Alpha out the door. 

Castiel used the stairs as he couldn't wait for the ancient elevator to arrive. Dean watched his fiance drove away at the pavement and locked the front door. He went to the fridge and looked at its contents. He found nothing appetizing and sighed. The clock on the wall showed seven thirty, and it's not too late to go out where there are still people walking around the neighborhood.

He knew he shouldn't disobey his Alpha but Dean's been craving for an apple pie, and the diner served the most succulent pies he ever tasted. The walk to the diner was only ten minutes away, so he just put on a green cardigan over his v-neck t-shirt and put on his shoes.

The diner was almost empty except for two burly young male Alphas sitting at a nearby booth, and he was glad that the server attended to him quickly. The Omega decided to have his apple pie there while it's hot instead of taking it home, so he sat at the bar and ordered hot chocolate too. 

He's been developing sweet tooth as the pregnancy progresses much to his Alpha's and Dr. Singer's chagrin. They both said that Dean would risk being diabetic if he's not careful.

Oh well, just this last one, he thought. Too engrossed eating the delicious food that he didn't realize that the young men ogled and made lewd comments about him. Dean thought that they were teasing the female Omega waitress behind the counter, so he didn't give it another thought. He cleared up the plate and thanked the waitress after paying the bills.

"Take care, hon." the waitress said to the Omega and stared at the boys who followed closely behind.

Dean strolled along the alley towards his apartment. He heard the boys laughed and catcalled him from behind. Oh so it was him, they're after, Dean thought unperturbed. Kids in this kind of neighborhoods are harmless, best to let them be so he kept on walking.

The laughter stopped, and Dean thought that they already went the other way. Suddenly, one of the boys appeared on his side and shoved the back of a knife to his neck and pulled him into a darker and narrower alley. Dean shouted for help, but the burly young Alpha shoved the blade harder into his skin that he stopped.

"Fucking scream and I will kill you, Omega!" he warned in his deep voice.  
"Wh..what do you want? I don't have money!" Dean revealed in a trembling voice. He feared for his baby's life and hoped that his young assailants believed him.

The burly boy growled, "We know you don't have any sweetheart, but we're gonna give some to you if you're good to us."

"What do you mean?!!" Dean asked anxiously, clearly confused by his words.

"You must be specific with a beauty like this, Ray! He's not that sort of streetwalker you stalked every night!" the other guy laughed.

"Just fucking tell him our intentions or I might kill him accidentally asshole!" the burly kid that shoved the knife hollered.

Dean realized in horror what's going to happen that he immediately begged, "Please...let me go. I'm pregnant, please. I won't say a word to anyone, I swear on my baby's life, please let me go." 

"Stick the knife to his belly, Ray!" the other boy ordered and "Ray" obeyed.

Dean gasped when he felt the tip of the knife on his abdomen and begged again, "Please, don't hurt my baby, please.."

"Neither of you will get hurt if you bend over and take our Alpha cocks like the craving Omega slut you are. Do you know how heavenly you smelled out here? Hmm..? Fuck! I can't wait any more, I'm gonna fucking knot you, now. Come on!!" he pulled Dean's sweatpants down and turned him around to face the wall. The knife that Ray held cut the cardigan and Dean screamed thinking that the blade went through.

"Fuck!! Why don't you give me some warning, asshole!!" Ray shouted at the other Alpha, who eagerly stripped Dean's bottom bare and then unzipped his own pants. Ray hurriedly shoved the knife to Dean's neck and growled, "Make the slightest noise and I will have to kill you, I swear!" and to his friend he said, "Hurry the fuck up!!!"

Dean cried when the Alpha grabbed his bare bottom with his rough hands. He felt so violated and dirty that he whimpered Castiel's name over and over again to block out the horror he's receiving.


	31. Chapter 31

"I am..I am!!...Oh God...look at you...Omega...what a fucking beauty.." the Alpha behind him praised and kneaded his bottom harder while pushing his fingers in and out his slicked entrance. 

'Fuck..so tight...so fucking tight and wet Omega..gonna fuck you hard!!" the Alpha moaned filthily in his ears.

Dean cried in anger and desolation. Why hasn't he heeded his Alpha's advice? There's no one out here to save him. What if these assailants went back on their word and killed him to save themselves? OH GOD!! Dean pitiful howls echoed in the alley. Ray shoved the knife further into his hip that he forced himself to whimper at the sharp intrusion. 

Dean then felt the blunt tip of the Alpha's cock rubbing on his cheeks when suddenly there was a loud gunshot coming from the corner of the alley.

"LET HIM GO OR I WILL BLOODY SHOOT YOU, YOU LOUSY BUGGERS!!"

Dean recognized the voice right away. It was Crowley, and he fell to the ground when the young assailants let him go and scattered away from the scene.

Crowley ran towards him and asked gently. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean nodded weakly. The Alpha picked him up and ran fast towards their building before the police arrive. He could hear their sirens from miles away. 

Once inside his apartment, Crowley laid the Omega on his couch and pulled up his pants. He then placed the thermal blanket over Dean's body and went to the kitchenette to get a glass of water.

"Drink," he ordered as he raised the Omega's head. Dean drank the water slowly and thanked the Alpha.  
"You're welcome." Crowley put the glass away and asked him, "Where's your Alpha?" 

"He's attending to his sick daughter in the other town," Dean whispered. His tears started flowing at the mentioned of his Alpha.  
"Don't cry, Dean. Do you want me to call him?" he asked kindly.  
Dean shook his head and said no but his phone in his pocket rang that instant. It was Castiel.

He looked at the phone and covered his mouth with his hand. "I..I..can't..I can't talk to him now, Alpha." he cried and his hand that held the phone shook hard that Crowley took it away from him. 

"Do you want me to talk to him, Dean?" Crowley asked, and the Omega shook his head fast.   
"Nno...No...just... let it go and...and text him later," he replied as he choked on his sobs.

"Okay.." Crowley murmured. They had waited two minutes before Dean texted his Alpha with shaky hands saying that he's sorry and that he's already asleep. The reply from his Alpha came instantly. He told Dean that it's okay and have a good rest and that he loved and missed him very much. Dean howled in anguished at his Alpha's words that Crowley took the phone away again. The Alpha ran to the kitchen and took some sleeping pills and gave it to the Omega.

Dean was reluctant at first, but Crowley already expected that so he said, "I know it's hard for you to trust anyone but your Alpha right now but you have to trust me. Do you know why I stared at you when you first came here?" 

Dean shook his head as his tears fell relentlessly. 

"I thought why the hell did your Alpha moved you here! He was just inviting disaster!" Crowley confessed. 

Dean watched him, speechless. Too traumatized and too overwhelmed with emotions that he can't find himself to say anything to Crowley. 

But the Alpha understood and said, "I shall leave this pills here and this glass of water. I will be sleeping in my room with my door locked from the inside. If you need to talk just bang on my door real hard because I sleep like a darn log!"


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel looked at his phone and reread Dean's message again and again. Something didn't feel right, and his heart has been hammering since he got to Anna's house.

'Is everything alright, Alpha?" Anna asked, concerned.  
Castiel only nodded and said yes.  
"Are you worried about Dean?" she asked gently.  
"Yeah, always," he said with a small smile. He didn't want to burden Anna with his troubles. She had enough with worrying about their daughter and Sam.

They had a talk about the Alpha earlier, and though he hasn't visited her for a while, Sam had at least kept in touch with phone calls. Castiel told her to follow her heart where the Alpha is concerned. 

He knew that Sam's good for her and Claire but his mother's frequent visits to her house made it hard for Anna to invite him. Castiel wished he could just screamed at his mother's meddlesome face one day. 

Claire stirred in his arms and opened her eyes to look at her father. "Are you going to leave now, Papa?"

Castiel smiled softly at his daughter and kissed the tip of her nose. "No sweetheart. Papa will stay here tonight with you. I love you, baby, so much." While he said that, his mind strayed back to his Omega without his will. 

"Anna, can you hold Claire for a bit? I need to use the bathroom." Castiel passed her to her mother.

He then walked fast towards the bathroom and locked himself inside. The Alpha held on to the sink. He couldn't catch his breath as his heart stammered harder than before that he hurriedly turned the hot water on the tap. The room steamed up immediately, and he took deep breaths. 

"What's going on?" he asked himself over and over again. He paced the bathroom restlessly and then felt the pain in his chest. It's not an attack pain, more like a very deep sorrow and he suddenly remembered how he felt that first time he was separated from Dean. "Oh God! Is my Omega in trouble?" he asked himself in a panic, that he ran out to meet Anna in the living room. She already put Claire to sleep in her bedroom.

"Anna, I have to leave! I'm so sorry, but I think Dean's in trouble, Anna," he said in despair.

"Go, Alpha! I will be with Claire, don't worry. Please go to Dean now!" she told the Alpha in a hurry.

Dean couldn't sleep. His mind went back to the horrible incident. The sharp knife on his abdomen, the Alpha's filthy voice in his ear, his dirty fingers worming inside him and the Omega threw up on the floor. His continuous loud retching caused Crowley to rush out of his room and ran to his rescue. 

"Come! You need a good shower, Omega!" he said as he lifted Dean off the couch. Dean hit him hard amidst the sobs and shouted, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!!" 

Crowley didn't take offense at his accusing words. He knew Dean acted that way because he's still in shock. The Alpha carried him to the small bathroom and placed him upright in the tub, clothes and all, before turning on the cold shower. It hit Dean's head forcefully that he cried his heart out amidst the running water. 

"Cry! Fucking cry it out, Dean!! Wash the ugly thoughts away! You've survived the ordeal. I don't believe in God, but something sent me there to you! Someone out there loves you Dean, and I think it's your Alpha's love protecting you! Your baby's saved, and that's important too, right Dean?!!" Crowley ranted, and Dean nodded. He stopped crying almost immediately but the hiccups still there.

The Alpha turned off the shower and guided him out of the bathroom slowly. He grabbed the large towel from the shelves and wrapped it around the Omega. He then took a smaller towel and dried Dean's hair.

His unconventional way of comforting, the only way he knew how to handle situations like this.

Castiel drove like crazy till he reached his apartment building in record time. He shouted at the elevator that never seemed to be available when he needed it the most. So he ran all the way up to the ninth story and unlocked his apartment door. He shouted for his Omega and panicked when he couldn't find him in their bedroom. He rushed out and shouted Omega's name. He didn't give a damn if he woke the neighbors. He ran every floor and shouted for his Omega. Crowley heard the commotion below and ran to the window.

"CASTIEL!!! COME UP!! CROWLEY'S APARTMENT! YOUR OMEGA'S HERE!!" the Alpha shouted as loud as he could.

Castiel heard him and growled in anger. The Alpha ran up to the fifteenth floor as fast as he could muster. When he reached Crowley's door, he pushed it opened with his body and attacked the Alpha. Crowley fell backward and hit the floor. Castiel saddled him and grabbed his pajama collar with one hand and his other hand ready to punch his face.

"WHERE'S DEAN?!! WHERE'S MY OMEGA!!!" Castiel hollered at the poor Alpha furiously.

".....Alpha...." Dean's teary voice garnered both the Alpha's attention that Castiel immediately lets go of Crowley and hurried to meet his distraught Omega.

"Dean...!!" the Alpha called out when Dean fell into his arms. He was unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33

"Dean?!!" the Alpha shook his unconscious Omega hard and then glared hard at Crowley. "I'm gonna kill you!!" 

"Cas..." Dean's eyes opened slowly and looked at Castiel.

"Dean, what happened, my love?" Castiel asked hastily. Dean's eyes fluttered closed again and then Crowley confessed, "I think he took the sleeping medicine I gave him, Alpha. Don't worry he's not overdosed judging from the contents left in the bottle."

"What have you done to my Omega?" he growled dangerously low as he lay Dean gently on the ground and walked slowly towards the Alpha. He saw the sleeping pills on the coffee table and glared hard at Crowley. If looks could kill the Alpha would burn to ashes.

"I asked you again. What have you done to my OMEGA, CROWLEY!!!" Castiel yelled at the top of his lungs. The other tenants already crowded in front of Crowley's apartment but no one dared to get inside and break the fight.

Crowley moved backward and quickly run to his bedroom to get his gun. Castiel followed suit and was stunned when Crowley pointed the gun to him. The sound of the police and ambulance siren loud in the street.

The Alpha turned on his bedroom light and looked straight into Castiel's red eyes.

"Listen. I don't want to shoot you but if you advance on me, I shall. Dean was attacked and almost raped by two fucking snotty hooligans when he's walking in the dark alley. I was there at the opportune time and don't ask me why because I don't even know the answer. All I know was I was ready for bed when I felt like throwing the fucking rubbish which wasn't even full! Something pulled me out there, and when I heard Dean's cry and some Alpha's filthy moans, I went to investigate. You thanked your God that I carried my gun with me all the time, Castiel!"

"I don't believe you! I'm gonna tear you apart, Crowley even if it kills me!!" Castiel raged as he moved forward.

"I warned you, Castiel!!! Don't let yourself be my first victim!!" Crowley shouted in a panic at the incensed Alpha. It looked to him that Castiel's has a death wish or something.

The police came rushing just in time and arrested both Alphas. Dean was taken immediately to the hospital. 

Both Alphas spent the night in jail, and Castiel had called Ellen for help. He told the Beta to visit Dean in the hospital and called Sam to help bail him out again for the second time.

Ellen rushed to the hospital, and when the Omega had regained consciousness, he told her what had happened, and the Beta told him that both Alphas were in jail.

Dean pleaded for the doctor to release him immediately. The Alpha wasn't keen on doing so, but after Ellen assured him that she'll be monitoring him, he finally agreed.

They both rushed to the police station, and Sam was already there, bailing Castiel out. The Alpha ran to meet his Omega, but the latter told him to wait.

Dean spoke to the police, and they released Crowley next. Castiel's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his Omega embraced the Alpha. Dean turned to look at Castiel and said,

"He's not the enemy, Alpha, he's our babies Godfather."


	34. Chapter 34

Crowley watched them drove away. "Well, that's the shortest term tenant in history," he grumbled to himself and walked back into the elevator. He can't wait to meet his God children in less than seven months.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" the Alpha whispered softly, as he drove his car with his left hand. His right hand held the Omega's tight on his lap all the way.

"I'm okay, Alpha, thank you. You?" he turned to Castiel and smiled. The Alpha returned his smile and said yes.

They were heading back into town, back to their old street but towards Michael's building. The Alpha had listened in horror what happened to Dean that he immediately suggested they both moved in with him till they found a better place. 

He was furious at Castiel for putting Dean up at such bad area in the first place, but the Omega insisted that he's the one who thought it was safe. The environment in his old neighborhood has changed a lot since he left it years ago. It was bittersweet for the Omega when he left it for the second time. He had undergone therapy because of the assault and with the love of his Alpha, Ellen, Michael and of course Crowley, he managed to forget the incident eventually.

Castiel wasn't exactly excited to live with his rival, but they had no choice. He hoped that both he and Michael would get along living under one roof. They didn't anticipate the trouble that lurked beneath the surface, ready to make its appearance in their very near future. 

Dr. Singer announced the news of their twins finally, but the true mates still insisted on not knowing their genders. They celebrated the happy event at a very nice restaurant, Michael's treat and Castiel later bought the Alpha an expensive Keurig coffee machine for his new apartment. 

Dean watched this exchanges between the Alphas in interest. He wondered how long they were gonna pull off this odd act of friendship.


	35. Chapter 35

Anna watched the heated exchange between the two strong headed humans before her and sighed. She had finally asked Sam to come to her and had done the most daring thing in her life, proposing to the Alpha.

Sam smiled triumphantly and was all happy when the three of them almost ready to leave the house to celebrate the happy occasion when Naomi appeared at the doorstep.

The matriarch was shocked to find out what Anna had done, and she didn't hesitate to spew ugly words at her ex-daughter in law. 

Sam, who wouldn't stand her verbal abuse hurled at his fiance, chased Naomi out of the house. Sam threatened the older woman that since he and Anna will be married soon, he's going to take his future wife and stepdaughter, Claire to California where he's moving his practice. 

Naomi, who was getting hysterical, called her son, Castiel immediately and informed him of Sam's sudden decision. The Alpha was mad when he heard that, that he rushed off to Anna's townhouse and confronted Sam. 

Sam told him that it was for Claire's best as he has only the child's interest in his heart. When Castiel asked what he meant by that, Sam said that the California weather is perfect for Claire's health condition. She would have lesser attacks there, but the child who heard the conversation quickly ran to her father and cried pitifully in his arms.

Sam told Anna to take Claire away from her father, and the Omega has no choice but to obey the Alpha. Sam has a valid point, and if she didn't encourage the bond between her daughter and her future husband, there would certainly be problems later. California sounded perfect to raise her child.

Castiel couldn't believe his ears when Anna mentioned her total agreement with Sam and assured the Alpha that he could visit Claire anytime. The three then left the house leaving Castiel and Naomi flabbergasted.

"Castiel, I know you're in trouble. Your father told me and I'm sorry that I told you to leave before but son if you fight for my granddaughter, I'm ready to give you half of your inheritance."

********to be continued*************


End file.
